Imaginationland 2/Transcript
(We start off with the Paramount Pictures logo with Butters and his friends riding on the stars and land on the logo.) (The movie starts at butter's house where everyone is celebrating his birthday.) Everyone: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Butters, Happy birthday to you. (laughing) Happy birthday Butters! Butters: Aw. Thanks everyone, you are too kind. Cartman: You wanna see this awesome present I got you? Butters: Sure! (Butters opens a present and it has a Terrance and Phillp Asses of Fire DVD.) Butters: Wow! a Terrence and Phillp Asses of Fire DVD? That's so cool! I love it! (11:00 P.M.) Stan: Well, it's way past our bedtime so... Everyone: Goodnight, Butters! Butters: Goodnight, everyone! (So all the kids went to Butter's bedroom and went to sleep. They're having a sleepover.) (The next morning Butters wakes up and looks out the window. The imagination balloon was flying.) Butters: I know that balloon! Everyone wake up! It's the imagination balloon! (The kids all wake up.) Cartman: It's 8 in the morning, Butters. Kelly Gardener: It's that the balloon from imaginationland? Timmy: Timmy? Butters: Yeah it is, come on guys! Everyone: Mr. Mayor! (Butters, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Annie, Lola, Red, Molly, Meagan, Nichole Daniels, Kevin, Milly, Craig, Heidi, Tweek Tweek, Token Black, Jimmy, Timmy, Bradley Biggle, Francis, Sally Turner, Kal, Esther, Scott, Allie, Bill and Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David, The 8 Asian Girls, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny, Kelly Pinkerton, Kelly Rutherford, Annie, Girl with blonde hair, Boy with blue cap, Boy with C cap, Boy with red scarf, DogPoo, Douglas, Terrance, Tommy, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Boy with blonde hair, Boy with blue hoodie and various other 4th graders run up to the imagination balloon and see The Mayor of Imaginationland.) Mayor: Hello, kids! Butters: How did you get here? Mayor: Well, I heard it's your birthday so I got the idea to invite you to Imaginationland for your birthday! Everyone: Yay! Mayor: All aboard the Imagination balloon! (The kids enter the imagination balloon and it starts to fly. The opening credits start rolling and the song Imagination land begins.) The kids and chorus: Will you be lost by time or be part of history? Will your story be told or remain a mystery? Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done? Time to make your choice, only you can be the one Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey! Hey! Hey!) Will you do something great with the time that you have here? Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear? And when you go back home, everybody there will see You were in Inaginationland! Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa welcome to Imaginationland (Chorus: Hey!) Will you find your greatest glory? Will you be a falling star? Here to learn what Imagination teaches Here to learn more who you are Will you be lost by time or be part of history? Will your story be told or remain a mystery? And when you go back home, everybody there will see You were in Imaginationland! Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! Hey! (After the song) (In Butter's bedroom Butters' parents come in.) Linda: Good morning, Butters. How was your party last night? (Linda pulls the blanket off and Butters was not in his bed.) Linda: Huh? (Gets really angry) BUTTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stephen: Oh, I'm gonna throw up! (Stephen goes into the bathroom, grabs a garbage can and throws up.) Linda: Where is he? (Meanwhile, The Imagination balloon arrives in Imaginationland. But a lot of new characters are here and decorating the town for Butter's birthday.) Kyle: Wow! who are those characters, Mr. Mayor? Mayor: Well we have a lot of new friends here. They are not here when you first come here. Oh! Here comes the Lollipop King! (The Lollipop King and Mayor Lion, Mayor Quimby, Mayor Adam West and Mr. Mayor enters.) The Lollipop King: Welcome back, Butters! Mayor: We also have more mayors here in Imaginationland! (all the good characters gather around the Mayors and The Lollipop King.) Fellow citizens of Imaginationland, Butters and his friends are back! All good characters from Butter's first visit: (Cheering) Rockety Rocket: Welcome back! Cinderella: Welcome back! Strawberry Shortcake: Welcome back! Mr. Clean: Welcome back! Charlie Brown: Welcome back! (Several welcome backs from other good characters) Mayor: And to all you new characters, say hello to butters and his friends! All New Characters: Hello! Telletubbies: Eh Oh! Butters: I've never seen you guys before. This is going to be the best birthday ever!Category:Imaginationland Category:Transcripts